A computing device may include input/output (I/O) interfaces to enable a peripheral device to communicate with an information processing system, such as a processor, of the computing device. Each I/O interface may include a connector associated with a communications protocol such as a universal serial bus (USB) connector associated with a USB communication protocol. In some cases, the I/O interface may emit radio frequencies that interfere with operations of the computing device. The radio frequency interference (RFI) may cause signal degradation in components such as wireless transmitters, wireless receivers, wireless transceivers, and the like.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.